Dragon star
by Zeke17
Summary: A yound saiyan named heiwa landed in a different world then the one he lived in so he decided to live here as its guardian and to protect his new friends (NarutoXsakura)(hinataXsauske) changing the story im back after a LONG HIATUS it might take awhile give me some ideas on how to do it


"Chapter 14 the return of goku's greatest enemy"

Somewhere outside Orochimaru old hideout there was a man who had white pale skin white clothes and a gown revealing his face and he had two dots on his head he was momoshiki and he trying to make a portal

Momoshiki: damn it it's been months and I still can't perfect it unless...

He picks up a sharp knife and he cuts himself pouring the blood into the tube thus making a small portal

Momoshiki: if I'm going to take the ninetail fox to be immortal I need some help

He jumped into the portal

" **Hell** "

Cell,buu,Super Buu,Broly,and madara were playing cards

Cell: anyone got any ones?

Buu shook his head

Cell: any sixes?

Broly: BROLY ONLY HAVE 5'S

Madara: "uggh" this is stupid did anyone try to actually get out of here?

Super Buu: as a matter of fact they did I just got here a year ago and I have a plan to do that so long suckers

He flew off only to be caught by pikkon

Pikkon: is he yours?

Everyone: yes

Pikkon puts him down in the ground hard

Super Buu: OW! You didn't have to do that

He left

Madara: you guys are weaklings

Cell: said the person who got bested by a cat and a weakling medical ninja

Madara: Oh don't you put that shit on me at least I didn't lose to an 11 year old on a tantrum

Cell: bitch you did not say that

Madara: oh what are you gonna do about "mr perfect cell"

He said with air quotes

Cell: oh that's it I should had done this when you first got here

He jumped at madara and they started to beat each other up that is until a portal showed up that stopped the fighting then a man showed up with pale skin showed up

Super Buu: look it's Frieza what? did you wish on the dragon balls to make you human? cause if ya did you are looking pale as ever

Momoshiki: I'm not the one you call Frieza I am need of your assistance

Cell: with what?

Momoshiki: to capturing the nintailed Fox

Buu: "gibberish" (what's in it for us?)

Super Buu: what my counterpart meant to say is what's in it for us?

Momoshiki: well there is the fact that you worst enemies are at the leaf and you can enact your revenge

Super Buu: mm naw

Buu: "gibberish" (no thank you)

Cell: got better shit to do

Madara: hell no

Broly: BROLY HAS HIS MOVIE TO ATTEND TODAY!

Momoshiki groaned as he grabbed the bridge of his nose

Momoshiki: how about this I'll make you alive again if you help me how about that?

Super Buu: I guess I can agree with those terms what do you guys think?

Cell: second that

Buu: "gibberish" (third that)

Madara: I guess I can get my revenge against naruto's bitch and that street cat

Broly: BROLY CAN INTERVIEW BROLY'S MOVIE LATER!

momoshiki: good now follow me

They followed him into the portal and pikkon was watching the whole time

Pikkon: oh no I need to connect goku I have to tell him it's a code V

" **earth** "

Sakura was screaming in pain and naruto was getting worried by the second

Naruto: damn it where's goku with akuras?

When he said that goku came in with a screeching akuras

Akuras: LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!

Goku: no your just gonna get away again and I don't have the time for that

He went over to Sakura and he put his hand on her head she stopped screaming and so did akuras

" **The mind space"**

Akuras: let me go please I'll do anything anything

She tipped toed her fingers to his neck

Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He flew at quick speed and threw akuras in the cage and instant transmissioned outta there

" **Reality** "

Goku woke up and so did Sakura she felt so relieved to be ok

Sakura: thanks goku

Goku: your welcome Sakura

Naruto gave a bear hug to Sakura

Naruto: ya know you almost dieing twice almost gave me a heart attack

Sakura: yeah you almost dieing gives me a heart attack too

Goku: anyway we gotta go I hear there's gonna be fighting near by let's go naruto

Naruto: alright goku I'm coming

Sakura: goku wait have to talk to you

Naruto: but Sakura

Goku: naruto go without me I'll be right there

Naruto: ok you better be there or else it's gonna get boring

He left the hospital and the only people who were in the room were goku and Sakura

Goku: so what is it you wanna talk about...?

Sakura: I'm pregnant and your the father

Goku: **WHAT THE FU...**

Sakura: just joking I am pregnant but naruto is the father I mean like why would I cheat with naruto? With you or sasuke no offense or anything

Goku: none taken jerk

Sakura: what?

Goku: nothing anyway why wouldn't you tell naruto this?

Sakura: because that'll put more stress in his life him being hokage is already enough stress and it might break him both physically emotionally and mentally

Goku: I understand so can I leave now...?

Sakura: ok just tell naruto I'm fine

Goku: ok see ya later

He left the room and flew off a few minutes later goku arrived at the scene only to be in horror everything was destroyed and there was debris everywhere

Goku: naruto? Boruto?

He heard a groan from the distance he went over to the noise to see it was sarada

Goku: sarada what happened?!

Sarada: all I remember is someone taking dad away

Goku: I need more information

He touched her head and saw her memories

" **Flashback sequence"**

Vegeta: cell WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!!!

Cell: a little white hummingbird freed me from the shackles of hell and me and my friends are expecting to fight and cause chaos

Then Super Buu,buu,Broly, and madara came from the shadows

Super Buu: I was hoping to get some revenge against gohan and Son Goku but they're not here so...

Piccolo: BUU!!!!

Broly: where.. is.. KAKKORAT!!!!!!!!

Krillin: BROLY!!!!!!

Madara: and don't forget me

Sasuke: DARK ME WITH LONGER HAIR!!!!!!

Madara: what...? You remember me right?

Sasuke: yes every time I look in the mirror

Madara: but I'm...

Naruto: madara right?

Madara: yes.. naruto?!!! You may not be That bitch but hey you'll do good

Naruto: don't you call her that you son of a...

Momoshiki: that's enough we are not here to fight

Naruto: what the?

Sasuke: it can't be..

Then momoshiki was rising thanks to original Buu

Momoshiki: Naruto Uzumaki it's an honor to meet you

Naruto: who are you?

Momoshiki: I am the person who will not only take the ninetails from you but will gain immortality

Naruto: I won't let you

Momoshiki: you have to or else

Naruto: or else what?

Cell grabs boruto and sarada using instant transmission

Cell: or else you can say good bye to you kids expectully the cute one with the pink hair

Krillin: she's 15!

Cell: I'm also 15!

Krillin: oh

Naruto was thinking for a moment then he made the right decision

Naruto: alright I'll come with you just leave them alone

Boruto and sarada: DAD NO!!!!!!

Momoshiki: great choice naruto you really care for your kids but...

Then cell chopped both their necks and they both fell to the ground

Momoshiki: WHAT THE SHIT BRO!

Cell: look we can't have anyone knowing where we are going like him or vegeta

He ki blasted sasuke and he went unconscious Broly reappeared to chop vegeta's neck but he countered and punches him in the stomach

Vegeta: if you think you can knock me down easily then your more stupid then I thought you we.. GAHHH!!!!

A pink ki sword went though vegeta and he fell to the ground hard it made a 20 foot crater on the ground

Momoshiki: good job black

out of the shadows it revealed goku black

Goku Black: well count that as a token of my appreciation for freeing me from hell may I do the honors?

Momoshiki: yes you may super Buu get naruto for us

He grabs naruto with ease

Naruto: LET ME GO YOU BASTERDS!!!!!

Momoshiki: Black you may do the honors

Then trunks came in yelling

Unknown person: FUTURE SLICE!!!!!!

But black saw it coming and chopped his throat he went flying towards the ground

Goku Black: nice try trunks but it wasn't nice enough

So long Saiyan

He made a gigantic ball of ki and dropped it on the ground this destroying everything below

" **Present** "

Goku: oh no I gotta save naruto but first senzu bean

Krillin was heard groaning in the debris

Goku: alright I found Krillin here you go

He handed sarada a senzu bean and walked over to Krillin who was lying unconscious on the ground he put the senzu bean in his mouth

Goku: alright sarada give the senzu beans to the other I gotta tell Sakura what happened

He flew off to the hospital

Sarada: Krillin why didn't you use your kien..?

Krillin: zan yeah yeah yeah I heard it 15 times already just give me the goddamn senzu

" **The hospital** "

Sakura: so let me get this straight psycho monsters and their leader not only kidnapped naruto but endangered my children's lives?

She said calmly

Goku: well when you put it in that way it's sounds serious and dangerous what if I tell you that I'm not kidding and he really is kidnapped?

Sakura: well I would not only rip the head of the next person I see but I would use his head as a bowl

Goku gulped nervously

Goku: well I'll be right back

He used instant transmission and came back with Yamcha

Goku: it's true see ya

He left leaving Yamcha to sakura's wrath

Yamcha: so Goku said your single wanna go to a movie or something...

Sakura screechs that causes windows to break then Yamcha screamed

Sakura: **ILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!**

Yamcha: DONT HURT ME GIRL GAHHHH!!!

then blood was gushing everywhere then gohan came in except he was 15 years old

Gohan: Sakura is dad her...

He saw the blood everywhere and yelped a little

Gohan: I'll come back later

" **At naruto's house** "

Goku reappeared in front of boruto and trunks

Trunks: goku what are you doing here?

Goku: I was going to ask you the same thing

Trunks: well my..

Goku: let me guess your future is in danger again

Trunks: yes

Goku: you know if I had a dollar for every time your future is in danger chi chi would stop trying to get me a job

Trunks: anyway my future is in danger and it's because of..

Goku: Black?

Vegeta: more androids?

Piccolo: some other villain that'll either be stopped by going back in time or getting backup from goku and vegeta?

The whole room looked at him in silence

Piccolo: what? I'm just stating the obvious

Trunks: well let me explain it in a flashback

" **Flashback sequence** "

Everything was destroyed only debris was left and trunks was running with mai with a capsule

Trunks: come on mai we gotta get away from him

Mai: ok trunks

They went inside a building and waited until he was gone after that he pressed the button on the capsule and threw it on the ground it revealed to be a portal

Trunks: finally we can escape from him get some backup from goku and everyone else

Mai: hurry trunks I hear him coming back

Trunks: ok let's go

They both jumped in and when they did everything was obliterated

" **Naruto's dimension"**

Trunks and mai went though the portal thinking they left the hell that used to be earth but to their horror it was like their earth everything destroyed except some homes with collateral damage

Trunks: what happened?

Unknown person:trunks what are you doing here?

Mai: is that?!

A man came in his arm half way cut off and he had an orange gi he had all his hair down (like gohan with his green tracksuit)

Trunks: yes it is gohan

Mai: what happened here?!

Gohan: they happened

He points with his left hand to older boruto with a purple stripe on his face and orange shirt underneath his black jacket he had shorter hair and still had his headband with was crossed

and two people

One of them had lot of red tattoos and one on his face he was kawaki

And the other one was a green person with white hair gray eyes he was zamazu

Kawaki: so who are you gonna pick off?

Zamazu: I say The Saiyan

" **End of flashback** "

Trunks: that's all I remember before coming here

Vegeta: wow I can't believe it actually I can believe it what? You need us to help you again? No thanks

Naruto: hey guys

Everyone turned around to see naruto in the flesh with goku they all had their jaws dropped

Boruto: but how?!

Goku: I used my instant transmission

Sarada: that was pretty obvious to me but not to him

Boruto: HEY!

Piccolo: it's good to have you back naruto

Naruto: thanks green man

Piccolo: my name is..

Goku: just let him call you that

Piccolo: whatever

Naruto: goku

Goku: yeah?

Naruto: can you take me to Sakura?

Goku: yeah sure grab on

Naruto touched goku shoulder and they vanished

Sarada: so does anyone have any stories to tell cause I got nothing else to do

Piccolo: I got a couple

" **The hospital** "

Sakura was sleeping when goku and naruto came in

Goku: I'm going outside I heard gohan's here

He left naruto with Sakura he went over to her

Naruto: wake up sleepyhead

Sakura: "groan" not now goku I'm tire..

She was shocked to naruto in front of her she gave him a tight hug

Sakura: I thought I losted you again I don't know what to do without you or the kids

Naruto: well it's a good thing I'm here and kicking

Sakura: get on the bed

Naruto: but your pregnant

Sakura: how did..?

Naruto: fathers intuition

Sakura: well you still want to..?

Naruto: of course

Naruto got on the bed with sakura

Sakura: you know this reminds me of our first time

Naruto: yeah memories

He went over to kiss Sakura and they madeout


End file.
